1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a support for a punching bag having a generally horizontally disposed beam supported from an overhead support for rotation about a vertical axis with a heavy punching bag supported at one end of the beam and an adjustable caster wheel at the other end of the beam for rolling engagement with an overhead support to enable the heavy punching bag to move in circle having a center defined by the rotational axis of the beam with the heavy punching bag being capable of movement in either a clockwise or counterclockise direction. The caster wheel is vertically adjustable to vary the rotational movement of the punching bag and the use of the punching bag and support of this invention enables a person to practice various aspects of boxing without a sparring partner and also enables a regimen of various exercises to be practiced.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In the development of boxing skills, punching bags are used in various manners. A lightweight inflated bag is usually supported from an overhead support by a universal connection and a large or heavy bag usually is supported from an overhead by an eye-bolt and supporting chains or the like. The use of the heavy bag is to develop power skills and movement skills but the bag is normally supported from a stationary point on an overhead support. Some efforts have been made to support a heavy bag so that the bag is movable in a circular path. However, prior art devices do not disclose a structure equivalent to that of this invention.